


Promises In The Dark

by sconesandtextingandmurder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sconesandtextingandmurder/pseuds/sconesandtextingandmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas find themselves lying in bed one night making promises to each other. </p>
<p> “I promise not to put my cold feet on you” says Cas.</p>
<p> “Just warn me first,” says Dean, thinking of the high-pitched shriek he’d emitted last time.  “And I promise to buy you some nice warm socks. “</p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises In The Dark

Dean and Cas find themselves lying in bed one night making promises to each other.

“I promise not to put my cold feet on you” says Cas.

 

“Just warn me first,” says Dean, thinking of the high-pitched shriek he’d emitted last time.  “And I promise to buy you some nice warm socks. “

 

“I promise not to take sides when you and Sam argue.”

 

“I promise to try and see Sam as the capable adult he is so you won’t have to take sides.”  This is met with a small, decidedly un-angelic snort.  “What?  I said _try_.”  Dean punctuates this with a light pinch to Cas’ hip.

 

“I promise not to correct your grammar.”

 

“Yeah, ain’t nobody got time for that shit.”  He hears Cas click his teeth together to stop from rearranging that sentence out loud.  Dean leans forward to place an apologetic kiss on the corner of his mouth.  “Sorry, couldn’t resist,” he adds, with a grin.  He knows he’s forgiven when he feels Cas press the bottom of his foot against his leg.  He stifles an unmanly sound, letting just an _eeep_ escape.  “Ok, I deserved that.”  He shifts his legs to let Cas tuck his feet between his shins.

 

“I promise to let you choose the music in the car sometimes.”  _But please, no Gregorian chants,_ he adds silently.

 

“I promise no Gregorian chants.” Dean lifts his eyes from where he’s been watching himself trace the line of Cas’ collarbone with his finger.  In the dim light, he can see the amusement on Cas’ face. 

 

“Did you just….?”  Cas gives a noncommittal shrug.

 

“I promise not to use my millennia of celestial knowledge and experience to be an insufferable know-it-all.”

 

“And I promise not to make fun of you when you get tripped up by every day things.”

 

_Why so many remote controls to work the television?_  thinks Cas, despairingly.

 

_I’ll write up a step-by-step list and tape it to the back of the main remote_ thinks Dean.

 

“I promise to keep my cell phone charged,” Cas says.

 

“And I promise to text you back right away.  Even if it’s just to tell you I’m in the middle of something and I’ll have to text you later.”

 

They move a little closer to each other with that one. Thinking of the many desperate fights they’ve had where _Answer your fucking phone_ was code for _I thought I’d lost you_.

 

“I promise to give you space when you need it.” Dean appreciates Cas saying this, but at this particular moment with Cas wrapped in his arms, he can’t remember why he’d ever want any space between them.

 

“I promise not to drink too much.”  Cas has noticed these episodes are becoming less frequent, knows that their relationship has brought Dean to a less volatile place, but he also knows he’ll be there on the nights Dean needs to be brought home safely.   He’ll keep Dean from punching walls and passing out on the cold bathroom floor.  He wants to promise that, but he’s so warm and sleepy pressed against Dean’s chest, his head resting on Dean’s shoulder.   

 

Dean doesn’t seem to mind that Cas has missed his turn.

 

 “I promise not to push you away.”   And at this Cas rouses himself from the sleepiness that’s pulling him under, melting him into Dean’s embrace.  He pulls back just enough that he can lay his hand on Dean’s cheek and look him in the eye.  Because he can’t say this enough:

 

“I promise not to leave.”

 

It lasts for just an instant, but Cas feels the air between them change and move through Dean like a shiver, a small crack in the bridge between them. Cas keeps his eyes locked on Dean’s, willing him to know that if Cas could spend the rest of his life doing only one thing, it would be erasing the glint of fear and doubt that flickers across Dean’s face at this promise.  Dean exhales sharply and gives Cas the barest of nods.

 

"I promise to never let you go.”

 


End file.
